


Ereri AU One-Shot: Private Session

by odz1994



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: A very long, smutty one-shot I decided to write. In this alternate universe, Eren is a photographer who just opened his own studio. Levi comes in as his final customer for the day and teaches him a thing or two about his career.





	

Jaeger’s Photography. It had a nice ring to it. Eren smiled to himself as he took one last glance at the sign before opening the door to his new studio. He’s always loved photography, and now he has his own private studio. He made sure to make a Facebook page, announcing its opening, as well as making the number public. He was already booked for his first day.

Eren was setting up the studio for his last appointment for the day. He had to admit that he was exhausted. He never knew taking photos would tire him out so much. 

“Jaeger, huh? Must be fun at parties.” Eren jumped a bit at the voice and turned around. He blinked a few times when he saw a shorter male with an undercut leaning against the wall. 

“Oh, uhm, are you my last appointment?”

“If you have to ask that, then you aren’t very good at your job.”

Eren frowned a bit to himself as he walked over to his desk, “Uhm…Levi Ackerman?” He asked after looking over his appointment book.

“Congrats, you can read. Didn’t realize a little brat would be taking my photos.”

“Can we please just get started now?” Eren asked as politely as possible, trying not to sound rude.

“Tch. Fine. Whatever.” Levi took a seat on the chair that sat at the back of the room, a camera pointing in its direction. He crossed one leg over the other as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, forming a fist with that hand and rested his chin on it. Eren watched him for a moment, waiting for him to get into position, before going over to his camera. He took a few shots before sighing heavily to himself. 

“Can’t you smile or something?” Eren asked him as he peeked over the camera. Levi responded to his question by giving him the blankest of expressions. “I will take that as a no.” Eren shook his head and walked over to him, “Do you mind if I touch you?” 

“Why would you need to do that?”

“You just look really tense and I wanted to get you to relax your shoulders.”

Levi shrugged, “I guess it’s fine. I’m used to be touched at work anyways.”

Eren lightly placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders, “Oh? What’s your occupation?” He asked to distract himself from the shorter male. 

“I’m an actor, which is why I am here in the first place. I needed to get new headshots for my portfolio.” Eren nodded and stepped back, looking him over. 

“Alright, that’s better. Now just stay like that. When you don’t tense up your shoulders, you look more approachable.”

“Now, why would I want to look more approachable?”

Eren sighed again, “Just don’t move.” He went back to his position behind the camera and took some more photos of Levi; the entire process taking about twenty minutes. Eren removed his camera from its tripod and walked over to his desk, plugging it into the computer that sat there. He was trying to figure out if he knew anything that Levi had starred in. He did look sort of familiar, but he just couldn’t place him. He was half tempted to look him up after he left his studio. As he was looking through the photographs of Levi, selecting the best ones from the multiple poses, realization hit him as he gasped loudly and quickly covered his mouth. No, it couldn’t be. Eren was just being delusional. 

“Something wrong over there, Brat?” He heard Levi call from the chair.

“N-No…n-nothing’s wrong…” Eren answered nervously. 

“Oh really?” Eren’s face reddened as he looked over and saw Levi standing beside him.

“Y-You move quietly…” 

“Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?” Levi smirked at him as Eren quickly turned his attention back to his computer. 

“I…” Eren cleared his throat, “I am not nervous.” His voice still shaking just a bit. 

“Mhm sure.” Levi placed his index finger under Eren’s chin, making Eren look at him as he tilted his head up. “What? Did you figure out who I was or something?”

“M-Maybe.” Eren shook his head, “I-I mean no. I didn’t. I have no clue who you are. You don’t look familiar to me at all.” 

“You definitely know who I am. I can feel your heart rate increasing from me being this close.”

“So what if I do?” Eren swatted his hand away and went back to his work, hitting the print button. 

“You just seem way too innocent to know who I am. Let alone watch gay porn.” 

“I never said I watched it. Just because I know who you are doesn’t mean I’ve watched it.” Eren said defensively.

“Oh, then enlighten me. How did you know who I was? How exactly did you know what kind of ‘acting’ I do?” 

Levi had him there. Eren was never a good liar. He glanced down and bit his lip as he tried to think of some sort of excuse. Maybe he just decided to look up hot guys on Google one day? No, that wouldn’t work. 

“Hello? Space Case.” Eren blinked and looked back up, seeing Levi very close to his face. He let out a quiet shriek as he pushed himself backwards, almost falling out of the chair.

“Stop doing that.” Eren placed a hand on his chest, trying to catch his breath.

“Stop doing what? You have to be more specific, Brat.”

“Just quit getting all up in my face like that. You just about gave me a heart attack.” Eren stood up from his chair and started to walk over to his printer. He froze and felt his hear skip a beat slightly when he felt slender, yet surprisingly muscular, arms wrap around his waist. Before he could speak, the hands started to roam up Eren’s chest slowly. Levi was toying with him.  
“W-What are you doing…?” Eren asked as he felt his breath hitch slightly.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Even though his back was to him, he could just tell that Levi was smirking at him. “You can’t tell me that you’ve never watched my films. You wouldn’t have figured it out so quickly if that were the case.” Levi’s fingers slowly made their way up Eren’s chest, lightly brushing past his nipples. 

Eren brought a hand up to his mouth as he gasped slightly, lightly biting down on the skin in order to muffled any sounds that dared to escape his mouth. His heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to control how his body was reacting to Levi. 

“I bet you’ve fucked yourself as you imagined it was me, didn’t you?” Levi pulled Eren down slightly and bit his ear lobe. 

Eren bit his swallowed thickly and then breathed a heavy breath of relief when he heard the pictures finally start printing. “Oh thank God.” Eren leaned against the table as he caught his breath, glancing back at Levi, for a moment, with his face still a bright shade of red. Levi had this smirk plastered to his face as he watched him carefully remove the photos and place them into a protective sleeve.

“H-Here you go…” He handed Levi the photos as he made sure not to make eye contact. 

“How much do I owe you?” Levi asked as he dug into his pocket for his wallet. 

“Uhm forty dollars would be about it.” Levi nodded and handed Eren two twenty dollar bills as he replaced his wallet. 

“C-Can I ask you a question?” Eren said a bit quieter than he intended. 

“Fine. What is it?” 

“Why is your voice so high pitched in your…films? Your voice is really deep when you talk to me.” Eren felt so awkward asking this question. 

“Tch, well done. Of course it’s going to be, but I am not going to discuss the noises I make during sex with a Brat like you.”

“Sorry for asking. That was a bit rude.” Levi sighed and placed the folder with his photographs on the desk. 

“You want to find out, don’t you?”

Eren’s eyes shot up and met his, “N-No!”

Levi rolled his eyes and moved up the sleeve of his shirt so that he could check the time. “Let’s see, I still have a couple hours before I have to be at work.” Levi moved closer to Eren, “Why don’t I just show you why my voice is different.”

Eren’s face reddened again, “S-So, you’re going to let me fuck you?”

“Of fuck no. I bet you’re still a virgin. I don’t need a virgin moving around in there and hurting me.” Levi pointed to the chair he was sitting in several minutes ago, “Go over there and sit down.”

“W-What?” Eren asked in disbelief. 

“You heard me.” Levi went over to the front door of the building and locked it, turning the ‘Open’ sign off. Eren swallowed thickly as he watched him before standing up from his seat and sitting down in the chair. 

“Was I right about my assumption?” Levi asked him as he started to unbutton his shirt. 

Eren watched intently before answering, “Uhm yeah…I’m still a virgin.”

“I figured. I am going to have to prep you and everything.” He removed his shirt and lightly tossed it to the floor. Levi was just about to kiss Eren before he paused, “Please tell me you have at least kissed somebody.”

“I have.”

“Good.” Levi leaned in and kissed Eren. It started out rough before turning into a soft and passionate kiss. Eren instinctively wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, pulling him closer. Levi made quick work of sliding his hands up under Eren’s shirt, breaking the kiss ever so slightly so he could remove his shirt. 

Levi was a bit surprised to see how built he was underneath his clothes. He traced his fingers along every crevice of Eren’s chest before leaning into kiss him again. He bit Eren’s bottom lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. Eren quickly obliged and moaned lightly into the kiss as Levi swirled their tongues together. Eren’s back arched slightly and he moaned a bit louder when he felt Levi’s fingers grasp his nipples. 

“The best thing about a virgin is that they are oh so sensitive.” Levi smirked against Eren’s lips as he trailed kisses along his jawline and down to his neck. He bit and sucked at the skin as he went further and further down before his mouth took hold of one of Eren’s nipples. He teased the other with his fingers as he tugged and sucked on the other.  
“A-Ah…” Eren leaned his head back against the chair as he clenched his hands slightly. He could feel his jeans getting tighter, and he just knew that that was where Levi was going to go to next. Eren felt his skin get hotter as Levi broke away from his tortured nipples and trailed his tongue down to his waistline. 

Levi palmed Eren’s erection through the thick fabric of his jeans, causing him to buck his hips slightly. He slowly undid the button and zipper before finally easing Eren’s jeans and boxers off, tossing them over where the rest of their clothes were.  
Another surprise came to Levi when he saw just what Eren was packing. How this kid was still a virgin was beyond him. He watched his cock twitch and noticed just a bit of precum starting to leak out. He was having way too much fun with him. He took the bottom half of Eren’s member in his hand and squeezed ever so slightly. 

Eren gasped slightly, “Don’t do that…”

“Do what?” Levi took his thumb and lightly rubbed it around the tip. He didn’t even wait for Eren to respond before he moved his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. Eren moaned at the wet and warm sensation that enveloped him. Levi didn’t waste any time in tormenting Eren either. He sucked hard as he bobbed his head up and down, focusing on the tip every so often as he swirled his tongue around it. He could feel his cock twitching more and more the longer he continued to blow him. It wasn’t long before Levi felt Eren shudder as he spilled himself into Levi’s mouth and down his throat. Levi pulled away and swallowed what was in his mouth, licking his lips for any leftovers. 

“Oh…oh my God…” Eren breathed out heavily.

“Don’t think I’m finished with you yet.” Levi brought two of his fingers up to Eren’s mouth and pressed them against his lips. “Suck on them.” Eren nodded as he began to coat Levi’s fingers with his own saliva. Levi rolled his eyes and thrusted his fingers a bit faster in Eren’s mouth before withdrawing them. 

“Now, just relax.” Eren didn’t know what he was talking about until he felt Levi’s now wet fingers circle around his entrance, slowly pushing them inside. Eren clenched his hands as he tried his best to relax himself. Levi didn’t bother to even ask if Eren was okay before he started to move his fingers hard, fast, and deep. Eren moaned in time with his movements as he leaned his head back again. 

“You’re already hard again? Damn it must be good to be young.” Levi used his tongue on Eren’s cock as he continued to thrust his fingers. He started to spread his fingers apart as Eren loosened up more. Levi smirked at this as he was able to move his fingers in as deep as they could go before hitting…

“Ah! What…what the fuck was that…?” Eren asked breathless.

“Exactly what I was looking for.” Levi thrusted his fingers in just as deep again, knocking them into Eren’s prostate over and over again. 

“F-Fuck…Levi…” Eren could barely finish Levi’s name as he came again, releasing himself all over his own chest. Levi slowly removed his fingers and leaned up slightly, licking the cum off of Eren’s chest. 

“Now, my little virgin slut.” Levi stood up and removed his pants and boxers as well, revealing his own erection. “It’s time for you to pleasure me.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hair in his fingers, pulling his head down so that he was eye level with his throbbing cock. Eren reached up and used his hand first, much like how Levi had doneto him, pumping it up and down. 

“L-Like this…?”

“Use your fucking mouth.” Levi pulled Eren close again, pushing his cock into his mouth. “Now just do what I did to you.” Eren nodded and started to suck on Levi’s member as it twitched in his mouth. Levi kept his grip in Eren’s hair as he moaned, leaning his head back. He started to thrust into Eren’s mouth, making sure all of him was being taken into his mouth. Eren moaned at the sensation as he started to move his tongue around Levi’s tip. 

“Fuck.” Levi groaned as he pushed Eren’s head onto his cock repeatedly, gagging him slightly. “You’d better not make a fucking mess…” He moaned as came hard into Eren’s mouth, shooting his cum down his throat. He made sure he felt Eren swallow before he pulled out. Eren coughed and gasped lightly for air as he looked up at him. 

“What? Do you want more?” 

“I do…” Eren blushed hard as he said the words. Levi smirked wickedly as he turned Eren around. 

“Put your knees on the chair and your hands at the top of it.” Eren nodded and did as Levi said. “Now, I’ll show you why my voice sounds so different when there’s a hard fucking dick in my ass.” Levi gripped Eren’s hips with his hands as he pushed himself into fully. Eren let out a long moan as he closed his eyes and clenched the chair in his hands. 

Levi slowly started to move as Eren’s insides gripped around him. Once he loosened up a bit, Levi let loose and started to move harder and faster. Eren moaned loudly as Levi’s hands made their way up to his nipples. He took both of them in his hands and teased him as he fucked Eren hard and deep, searching for that wonderful spot that almost made him scream earlier. 

“I’ll make sure you remember I was here when I’m gone.” Levi made slow, hard thrusts into Eren’s ass.

“Fuck…Levi…deeper…I want to feel you deeper…”

“Oh really?” Levi withdrew himself momentarily as he changed positions. He sat down on the chair and instructed Eren to straddle his hips. Eren lined himself up and was slowly easing his way down. Levi grew impatient and grabbed his hips, pushing him down the rest of the way. Eren leaned his head back as he moaned. Levi thrusted his hips up, hitting him deeper than he was in his previous position. It wasn’t long before he found Eren’s prostate again and began to abuse it roughly with his cock. The sound of slapping skin paired with their moans echoed throughout the studio. 

“I’m…I’m going to cum…” Levi groaned as he dragged his nails down Eren’s back. 

“Me…too…” Levi thrusted one last time as he released his hot seed deep inside of Eren. Eren moaned as he came mere seconds after Levi, coming onto both of their chests. Levi flipped Eren over so that his back was against the chair as he pulled out of him. He looked around the studio before spotting a bathroom, taking his clothing with him. 

Eren panted heavily as shuddered slightly. He can’t believe he just did that. God, it hasn’t even been five minutes and he winced from the pain in his ass. Why did he wait so long to have sex?

“Fuck…”

“Alright, Brat. I’m leaving now.” He grabbed his photos from the desk and walked over to the door, “We’ll be seeing each other real soon.” He smirked at him as he left the studio, closing the door behind him.  



End file.
